


The Mummy: Jenny And Ahmenet: The Living Mummy

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: The Mummy (2017)
Genre: Anal, F/F, Swearing, Yuri, famslash, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Four months after Nick Morton had become a living Mummy and after he had bought his friend, Chris Vail back to life, the first living mummy, Ahmanet had somehow been resurrected with all of her supernatural powers, and with a conscience, something that she hasn't had in well over five thousand years. She finds an unlikely ally in Jenny Halsey. And as they both try to find a way to break the mummy's curse, feelings develop between the two women. Will both Ahmenet and Jenny confess their true feelings to each other?. Will Ahmenet, Nick and Chris be uncursed?. You will have to read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1: Jenny Helps Ahmenet: Part: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Four months after Nick Morton had become a living Mummy and after he had bought his friend, Chris Vail back to life, the first living mummy, Ahmanet had somehow been resurrected with all of her supernatural powers, and with a conscience, something that she hasn't had in well over five thousand years. She finds an unlikely ally in Jenny Halsey. And as they both try to find a way to break the mummy's curse, feelings develop between the two women. Will both Ahmenet and Jenny confess their true feelings to each other?. Will Ahmenet, Nick and Chris be uncursed?. You will have to read to find out.

AN: Hey, y'all. I'm re-writing this Fic because when I had originally written it, it could have been better written, so that's exactly what I'm doing right now. I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Fandom: The Mummy: (2017 Film).

xxxxxx

Characters: Jenny Halsey. Ahmanet. Other characters are mentioned as well.

xxxxxx

Setting: Set after the movie.

xxxxxx

Pairing: Jenny Halsey x Ahmanet

xxxxxx

Summary: Four months after Nick Morton had become a living Mummy and after he had brought his friend, Chris Vail back to life, the first living mummy, Ahmanet had somehow been resurrected with all of her supernatural powers, and with a conscience, something that she hasn't had in well over five thousand years. She finds an unlikely ally in Jenny Halsey. And as they both try to find a way to break the mummy's curse, feelings develop between the two women. Will both Ahmenet and Jenny confess their true feelings to each other?. Will Ahmanet, Nick, and Chris be uncursed?. You will have to read to find out.

xxxxxx

It has been four long months since Nick had ran for Jenny's safety. Nick and Chris Vail, who Nick had resurrected had went off to go on a adventure. Jenny and the people that she works for has since spent the last four months trying to find a way to break the Mummy's curse and save both Nick and Chris. And as of yet, nothing that could actually help break the Mummy's curse has been found and Jenny is beyond exhausted. And so is everybody else. Henry who knows that Jenny could use some time off, he tells to go home and get some rest.

"Jenny, go home and get some rest. You need it. You know what?. Take the next two weeks off"., Henry tells her and before she can say no, which he knows that she will, he raises his right hand up to stop her and Jenny stops herself before she says anything else.

"Nope. Go home, Jenny. If we find anything or if something happens, I will call you back in. But for now, go home, and take two weeks off. And that's an order"., Henry says and Jenny knows that an order is an order, so she has no choice but to go home and take two weeks off. She nods her head.

"Yes sir. You're right. I do need some rest. I'll take two weeks off and then I'll be back here to work"., Jenny replies and Henry nods head in response. She leaves his office and then she gathers some of her things, before she leaves works to go back home to her flat. She leaves the building and then she finds her car. She gets in and then she drives off and then she drives home. She arrives home about half an hour later and then when she gets to building, she parks her car and then she turns it off. She then gets out of her car and then she gathers her things from her car's boot before she walks to and then inside of her flat's building. She goes to the lift and then she presses the up button.

Jenny shifts from foot to foot while waiting for the lift to arrive. And then finally several minutes later, the lift arrives and it's doors open. She then gets inside of the lift and then she presses the tenth floor button, which is the floor that her flat is on. Right after that, the lift doors close and the lift starts to move upwards. And then several minutes later, the lift doors open and then she gets out of the lift and then she makes her way to her flat, which only a few doors down from her building's lift. When she gets closer to her flat, that's when she finally notices that there is someone laying on the floor and right in front of her flat's door. Jenny quickly places the plastic bag that she has her things in against the wall near her door, and she feels the panic rise in her entire being as she lowers herself to the floor of the hallway and she checks her pulse.

She lets out a sigh of relief when she notices that the other woman has a pulse and she is breathing. "Oh thank fuck"., Jenny breaths out as the panic slowly fades away from her body. And then she notices that the black-haired and pale skinned woman is wearing a t-shirt and shorts, with a pair of red and white trainers. And then when the instant curiosity strikes her, she gently rolls the other woman over and onto her back. She gasps in both shock and surprise when she finally realizes who the black-haired and pale skinned woman is. It's Ahmanet, the living mummy who is actually supposed to be in her sarcophagus and she is also supposed to be completely desiccated while being in mercury, but here she is, laying on the floor right in front of the door to her flat, with her pale skin intact breathing and everything else that a living breathing human does when they are fast asleep or knocked out.

Jenny is shocked out of her thoughts when a pale-skinned lightly latches onto the wrist of her right arm, and then she looks towards Ahmenet's face, and she stares into both of Ahmanet's dark eyes and Jenny can't help but notice how beautiful Ahmenet actually is up close and then she blushes hard when she realizes how close that she really is to the other woman's face.

She pulls away from Ahmanet and she turns her face away slightly. But then she turns her face back towards Ahmanet when she hears that the living mummy is trying to speak to her. She leans closer to her so that she can hear her better. And then she finally hears what Ahmenet is actually trying to tell her.

"Help me. Please."., Ahmenet whispers into Jenny's right ear in a strained voice and her light breath which then softly hits her right ear and it causes her to shiver. Jenny when she realizes that Ahmanet hasn't said anything else in a couple of minutes, she then pulls away from Ahmanet and she sees that Ahmanet has passed out. She mutters to herself because she can't just leave the living mummy in the hallway. And then she does the only thing that she knows that she can do at this very moment. And that is, she has to help Ahmanet.

Which means that she has to pick up and carry the other woman into her apartment and take care of her until her health is better. And that's just what Jenny does. She reaches her right hand into her jeans pocket and just a few minutes later, she pulls out her keys and then she finds the key to her flat's door and then she quickly unlocks her door. And that's when she picks up the plastic bag that has her things in it and then she opens her door and as fast as she can, Jenny places the plastic bag on her couch which is in the middle of her flat's living room.

And then after she has finished doing that, she rushes back out and into the hallway, and then she looks around making sure that none of her nosy neighbours have seen the living mummy. When she is close enough to Ahmanet, she then leans down and then she places one hand under her back and then she places her other under both of her knees, she lifts Ahmenet up and into both of arms bridal style with little struggle because she feels like she weighs like almost nothing.

And then Jenny carries her into her flat and then she kicks the door to her flat shut with her right foot and then she proceeds to carry the other woman into her spare bedroom. When she gets to her spare bedroom's door, she shifts Ahmenet slightly around in her arms so that she can open the door to her spare bedroom and she does just that and after the door is open, she then walks inside with Ahmenet while carrying her in both of her arms. And when she gets to the bed, Jenny then lowers her on top of the mattress and on top of bed covers. She pulls back the bed covers and then she shifts Ahmenet around on the bed until she is under the bed covers and bed sheets and with her head laying on top of the pillow. And when Ahmanet moves under the bed covers until she is laying on her side.

She smiles softly as she sees how cute and adorable while laying on her side, and with a content smile gracing her beautiful pale skinned features. And then Jenny leaves Ahmenet's room and then she goes to the bathroom to get ready for bed seeing as how it was pretty late at night already. After she has finished putting Ahmanet to bed, she then walks into her bathroom to get ready for bed and the first thing that she does is that she strips herself completely naked and then she gets into her shower.

She then turns the water on and then she steps into the spray of water to get both her long blonde hair and her body wet. Once that both her hair and body are wet, she grabs her soap and then she lathers up both her hair and body. And then when she is finished soaping up, she then steps back into the spray of water and then she washes off all of the soap off her and then right afterwards, Jenny turns off water in the shower. And then she grabs the shower towel that she always has laying over the shower rod. She then uses her towel to dry off both her long blonde hair and her body, and then she hangs the towel back over the shower rod.

She then gets out of the shower and then she walks out of her bathroom and then into the bedroom while she is still completely naked. And once she is inside of her bedroom, she goes to the dresser and she quickly finds her night clothes, which consists of a pair of shorts and an old university t-shirt. And when Jenny is finally finished getting dressed in her night clothes, she then walks out of her bedroom and then she walks into the hallway. And she then makes her way to her front door. She then locks her front door, because she had forgotten to lock it earlier when she had first carried Ahmenet into her flat. And then afterward, she makes her way back to her bedroom.

Jenny decides to leave her bedroom door both unlocked and open just in case, Ahmenet needs her help or something. She then gets onto her bed and then she slips right under bed covers and she then lays her head on her pillow. And it actually doesn't take her very long to fall asleep. And what Jenny doesn't realize that the next few days and even the next few years will be very interesting times for both her and Ahmanet What she also doesn't know is the quite beautiful impact that the two women will have on each other and the rest of their lives as well.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And there all of y'all go, the first re-written chapter of The Mummy: Jenny And Ahmanet: The Living Mummy. And I hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it. That's all that I wanted to tell all of y'all. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Jenny Helps Ahmenet: Part 2

AN: Hey, y'all. Here's the re-written second chapter of The Mummy: Jenny And Ahmanet: The Living Mummy. I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: She smiles softly as she sees how cute and adorable while laying on her side, and with a content smile gracing her beautiful pale skinned features. And then Jenny leaves Ahmenet's room and then she goes to the bathroom to get ready for bed seeing as how it was pretty late at night already. After she has finished putting Ahmanet to bed, she then walks into her bathroom to get ready for bed and the first thing that she does is that she strips herself completely naked and then she gets into her shower.

She then turns the water on and then she steps into the spray of water to get both her long blonde hair and her body wet. Once that both her hair and body are wet, she grabs her soap and then she lathers up both her hair and body. And then when she is finished soaping up, she then steps back into the spray of water and then she washes off all of the soap off her and then right afterward, Jenny turns off water in the shower. And then she grabs the shower towel that she always has laying over the shower rod. She then uses her towel to dry off both her long blonde hair and her body, and then she hangs the towel back over the shower rod.

She then gets out of the shower and then she walks out of her bathroom and then into the bedroom while she is still completely naked. And once she is inside of her bedroom, she goes to the dresser and she quickly finds her night clothes, which consists of a pair of shorts and an old university t-shirt. And when Jenny is finally finished getting dressed in her night clothes, she then walks out of her bedroom and then she walks into the hallway. And she then makes her way to her front door. She then locks her front door, because she had forgotten to lock it earlier when she had first carried Ahmenet into her flat. And then afterward, she makes her way back to her bedroom.

Jenny decides to leave her bedroom door both unlocked and open just in case, Ahmenet needs her help or something. She then gets onto her bed and then she slips right under bed covers and she then lays her head on her pillow. And it actually doesn't take her very long to fall asleep. And what Jenny doesn't realize that the next few days and even the next few years will be very interesting times for both her and Ahmanet What she also doesn't know is the quite beautiful impact that the two women will have on each other and the rest of their lives as well.

xxxxxx

Ahmanetwakes up several hours later the very next day at around eight in the morning. She opens both of her eyes and she sees that Jenny is in the spare bedroom with her sitting in a chair that is right next to the bed that Ahmenet herself is still laying on. And Jenny wakes up as she hears rustling noises coming from Ahmanet's bed. She smiles kindly at her as Ahmenet shuffles around on the bed until she's sitting right against bed's headboard. Ahmanet just stares at Jenny for a few moments before she voices her very thoughts at this moment.

"Why am I here?. And why are you letting me stay in your home?"., She says to Jenny and the blonde woman gives her a soft smile and Ahmanet can't help but blush at how pretty that Jenny's smile is. 'What is this feeling I have?'., Ahmanet thinks to herself. Jenny's thoughts continue to swirl around in her mind at what Ahmenet had just asked her.

"Wait, you don't remember how you got here?"., Jenny asks her and Ahmenet shakes her head. Jenny shifts around in her chair until she's sitting in the chair differently.

"Ahmanet, when I came back from work yesterday, I found you laying right outside my front door to my flat. I brought you inside and then I brought you into my spare bedroom. And to answer your second question, I'm helping you because if I was in your place, I would want someone to help me out"., Jenny answers Ahmenet's questions and Ahmenet just nods her head in thanks. She just couldn't believe that Jenny is helping her after all of the horrible and terrible things that she has done to their world. And then she gives Jenny a soft smile before she says anything to her at all.

"Jenny, I don't know what to say that, except for thank you for helping me"., She tells Jenny and Jenny smiles at her again.

"You are very welcome"., She says and then she gets up and off of the chair that had slept in when she had came to check in on the living mummy. She walks to the bedroom door. "Do you want something to eat?"., Jenny asks her and Ahmenet just nods her head once more. And then Jenny turns to leave the spare bedroom, but she is stopped by what Ahmenet's question.

"Why were you in my room this morning?"., Ahmenet asks her curiously. Jenny blushes at Ahmanet's question. "Ahmanet, you see that when I had woke up earlier this morning, I just came to check in on you and just to see how were you doing. And then I was getting tired once more, so I just sat down in this chair and I had fallen asleep not too long later. And then I woke up again just a few minutes ago. Well, I'm going to go make us something to eat now. if you want to, the shower is across the hall and there are some clean clothes in the dressers over here. Do you know how to use the shower?"., Jenny asks her and Ahmenet just nods her head.

"Yes, I do"., Ahmenet replies to her and Jenny just nods her head in reply. And then she walks out of Ahmanet's bedroom and then she makes her to her kitchen to make breakfast for them both. And once Jenny is in the kitchen, Ahmenet gets out from under the covers and then she up and out of the bed and then she makes her over to the dresser. She has to go through about three of to find a full out which consists of a white t-shirt, a pink bra and a matching pair of pink underwear, a pair of white socks and a pair of blue jeans.

And once she has her new and fresh clothes, she is now ready to go take a shower and get ready for the day. She then leaves her bedroom and she quickly gets to the bathroom that is across the hall from her new bedroom and when she is fully inside of the bathroom, she closes and locks the bathroom door and then she strips herself completely naked and then she places her fresh and clean clothes on top of the bathroom sink. And then she gets into the shower and she quickly figures out how to work Jenny's shower.

She turns the water on and then she gets under the spray of water, getting both her hair and body wet. And then once both Ahmenet's hair and body are good and wet, she looks and quickly finds Jenny's soap and she picks the bottle up and then she pours some of it into her hand. And then she quickly lathers up both her hair and body as fast as she can and then afterwards, Ahmenet washes all of the soap off of her hair and body. And when she is fully clean, she then turns the water off. She then gets out of the shower and she quickly finds a clean shower towel to dry both her hair and body off with and then afterwards, she quickly dresses in her new, fresh and clean clothes.

And then she unlocks and opens the bathroom door and then heads towards where the smell of cooking food is coming from and Ahmenet knows that it's the kitchen. And when she finally enters the kitchen she sees that Jenny is standing at the stove, cooking something for them both to eat. And then she sits down at the kitchen table. And then about fifteen minutes later, Jenny is finished with cooking their food. She quickly grabs two plates and then she places the two plates now ladled with food onto the kitchen table.

She then grabs both Ahmenet and herself a couple of drinks to go with their breakfast and then with their drinks in hand, she returns back to the kitchen table and then she places both of their drinks near both of their plates of food. "And breakfast is now served"., She says and then both women start eating their breakfast. And then about forty minutes later, both Jenny and Ahmanet are finished eating their breakfast. Jenny cleans and then puts away their dishes and then afterward, Jenny leads them both to her living room to watch some TV.|

And both Jenny and Ahmenet watch TV for several hours until they are both really tired. Jenny starts to get up from her couch, but right as she stands up, Ahmenet gently grabs onto her right wrist with her left hand. Jenny looks down at Ahmenet and she just sits right back down next to Ahmanet and Ahmenet keeps her hand on Jenny's wrist. Ahmanet looks over to Jenny and she blushes slightly and Jenny tilts her head slightly to the right in pure curiosity as to why Ahmeaet is blushing.

And when Ahmanet looks over to her once more, Jenny gives her another soft smile and that's when Ahmenet's blush deepens to a shade of red close to tomato red. And it's only a few minutes later when Ahmanet finally voices thoughts to the beautiful blonde woman that is sitting down right next to her on the couch. Ahmanet finally turns around to fully face the other woman and she lets go of Jenny's right wrist and they both instantly miss the touch of each other's skin against the other's. Ahmanet takes a deep breath and then she exhales it before she says anything at all to Jenny.

And then she gives Jenny a soft smile and then Jenny returns her soft smile with a soft smile of her own and neither one of them can help how both of their hearts flutter and beat faster at the mere sight of each other's soft smiles. Ahmanet can't help how nervous she is right now.

"Jenny, have you ever had feelings for another woman before?"., Ahmenet asks her and Jenny just nods her head. "Yes, I have. But it has been such a long time though. I have just been so damn busy lately with work, I just haven't the time to date anyone. You see, Ahmanet, I'm Bisexual. Which means that I am attracted to two genders. I'm attracted to both men and women, but i have never been with another woman before. How about you Ahmanet, are attracted to women as well?'., Jenny asks her kindly. And Ahmanet just blushes and she nods her head.

"Yes, I am. I am also Bisexual and I am also attracted to both men and women as you are. I have never been with another woman either, but I would very much love to be with another woman"., Ahmenet says answering Jenny's question. Ahmanet looks at her with what can only be called a look of both heated lust and desire etched into her beautiful features.

And Jenny knows that she has that same look of both heated lust and desire etched into her features as well. And then Jenny shuffles closer to her and Ahmenet does the exact same thing. And they both continue to move closer to one another until they right in each others personal space. "I would also love to be with another woman as well. There is something that I want to show you, but only if you want to"., Jenny tells her and Ahmenet gives her another soft smile.

"Yes you can show me whatever it is that want to show me"., Ahmenet tells her and then Jenny smiles at her once more. "Close your eyes then"., Jenny says and Ahmenet does as Jenny says. And that's when she feels both of Jenny's hands on either side of her face and then she feels a rather soft pair of lips fall upon her very own lips.

And then they both moan softly as they press their lips firmer against each others very soft and very kissable lips. Jenny licks Ahmenet's bottom lip and Ahmenet parts her lips as she gasps and Jenny then slips her tongue past Ahmenet's parted lips and she quickly seeks out her tongue with her own and they both let out lustful moans as they massage each others tongues. They break away from their quite passionate first kiss just a few minutes later for much needed air. Now, they are both breathing hard. Jenny smirks lustfully at Ahmanet.

"Do you want to continue this back in my bedroom?"., Jenny asks her and Ahmenet then returns Jenny's lustful smirk with one of her very own. "Yes"., She replies back to Jenny, both short and simple. Jenny then gives Ahmanet a soft smile and then she sticks her right hand out towards Ahmenet and Ahmenet then places her left hand into Jenny's outstretched right hand and Jenny then closes her right hand around Ahmenet's hand and she pulls the two of them to their feet from the couch and then she leads Ahmanet to her own bedroom and when they are both fully inside of Jenny's bedroom, they can't keep either their mouths or their hands off of each other on their way over to Jenny's bed.

Jenny gently pushes Ahmenet onto her bed and she shuffles herself up the bed until her back is pressed back against the headboard. Jenny then gets onto the bed and she then starts t crawl her towards Ahmenet until she is on top of her and she kisses her both hard and passionately. Jenny pulls away from Ahmanet's very wonderful lips a few minutes for much needed for the both of them.

"We are wearing way too many clothes. It's about damn time that we lose them"., She says to Ahmanet and Ahmenet nods her head.

"Yes, you are right. We are still too clothed. We need to be naked"., She replies with mirth in both her very words and her eyes. And then within minutes, both Jenny and Ahmente are fully naked and they just spend a few minutes staring at each others beautifully naked bodies. Jenny then gets on top of Ahmanet and Jenny then places both of her hands onto both of Ahmente's breasts and then she starts to squeeze and fondle them both and earning both soft and sensual moans of her name from Ahmanet.

And then Jenny leans down towards Ahmente's right breast and she swirls her tongue around Ahmenet's right nipple, and Jenny lowers her right hand down and between their bodies and then she places her right hand over Ahmenet's soaking wet cunt. Ahmanet then moans Jenny's name loudly as she continues to lick her nipple while she plays with her dripping wet pussy.

"Oh Jenny, yes please touch me. Don't stop"., And Jenny doesn't stop pleasuring her new girlfriend. Jenny takes Ahmenet's right nipple between her lips and she starts to suck on it softly and then she starts to suck harder on it and she does this several times before she kisses her way over to Ahmenet's right breast and she leans down towards her right breast and she starts to swirl her tongue around for several minutes and then she starts to rapidly flick her tongue across the hard peak right before she takes Ahmenet's right nipple between her lips and she starts to suck softly on it and then she starts to suck harder on Ahmenet's right nipple.

And Jenny then spends just a few more minutes pleasuring both of Ahmanet's breasts, she pulls away from breasts and she kisses her quite passionately and then she pulls away her very kiss-swollen lips and then she starts to kiss and lick her way down Ahmenet's body until she is right where Ahmenet needs her the most. And when Jenny is fully nestled between both of Ahmanet's legs, she then wraps both of her arms around Ahmenet's thighs and she pulls the living mummy's soaking wet pussy closer to her awaiting mouth.

And then Jenny leans forwards and she starts to lick up and down Ahmenet's glistening wet slit and then Ahmanet throws her back and onto Jenny's pillow and she then grabs and clutches at the bed sheets beneath both her and Jenny. "Oh Jenny, fuck yes. Please eat my pussy"., She moans and Jenny then speeds up her licks and Ahmenet nearly squeals because of fucking good it really feels. And Jenny starts to lick all around Ahmenet's lower lips before she takes them into her mouth and she starts to suck on them.

Jenny then lets go of Ahmanet's lower lips and she then kisses her way up to Ahmanet's aching clit and she then swirls her tongue around it and then she rapidly flicks her across it, and then she takes it between her lips and she starts to suck softly and then she sucks harder on it, earning almost near screams of pure pleasure from Ahmenet.

She then sucks hard on Ahmanet's aching bundle of nerves and then Ahmanet cums hard into Jenny's mouth. "Ohh Jenny, yes. Fuck yes!"., is what Ahmenet moans out as she cums. And then once Jenny has helped Ahmenet ride out her rather intense orgasm, she licks and kisses her way back up Ahmenet's body and she then kisses her lips once more, letting her taste herself on her lips and they moan out lustfully. They cuddle into each other and both Jenny and Ahmenet just lay bed and bask in each others closeness and warmth.

And she surprises Jenny by flipping them both over and now she is the one that is on top of Jenny instead of the other way around. Ahmenet then leans down and she kisses Jenny both deeply and passionately. And then they continue to kiss each other rather passionately for a few more minutes before Ahmenet breaks their kiss for much needed air. And she just stares lovingly into Jenny's beautiful eyes.

"I've never done this before, Jenny"., Ahmenet states and Jenny smiles reassuring up at her.

"I trust you. I've never had sex with another woman before now either, but I just did how I want another woman to make love to me. Ahmanet just do exactly what I did to you, okay?"., Jenny tells her and then she places both of her hands onto both of Jenny's breasts and then she starts to massage and fondles them both and earning soft and sensual moans of her name from Jenny.

And then Ahmanet leans down towards Jenny's left breast and she swirls her tongue around Jenny's left nipple, and then Ahmanet lowers her left hand down and between their bodies and then she places her right hand over Jenny's dripping wet pussy. And Jenny then moans Ahmenet's name both loudly and lustfully as she continues to lick her nipple while she plays with her dripping wet pussy. "Oh Ahmenet, yes please touch me. Don't stop"., And she doesn't stop.

And Ahmenet then takes the blonde's left nipple between her lips and she starts to suck on it softly and then she starts to suck harder on it and she does this several times before she kisses her way over to Jenny's left breast and she leans down towards her left breast and she starts to swirl her tongue around for several minutes and then she starts to rapidly flick her tongue across the hard peak right before she takes Jenny's left nipple between her lips and she starts to suck softly on it and then she starts to suck harder on Jenny's left nipple.

And Ahmanet spends just a few more minutes pleasuring both of Jenny's breasts, she pulls away from breasts and she kisses her quite passionately and then she pulls away her very kiss-swollen lips and then she starts to kiss and lick her way down Jenny's body until she is right where Jenny's needs her the most. And when Ahmenet is fully settled between both of Jenny's legs, she then wraps both of her arms around Jenny's thighs and she pulls the blonde's dripping wet snatch closer to her awaiting mouth. And Ahmanet then leans forwards and she starts to lick up and down Jenny's glistening wet slit and then Jenny throws her back and onto her own pillow and she then grabs and clutches at the bed sheets beneath both her and Ahmanet.

"Oh , Ahmanet fuck yes. Please eat my pussy". She moans and Jenny then speeds up her licks and Jenny then nearly squeals because of fucking good it really feels. And Ahmanet then starts to lick all around Jenny's lower lips before she takes them into her mouth and she starts to suck on them.

Ahmanet then lets go of Jenny's lower lips and she then kisses her way up to Jenny's aching clit and she then swirls her tongue around it and then she rapidly flicks her across it, and then she takes it between her lips and she starts to suck softly and then she sucks harder on it, earning almost near screams of pure pleasure from Jenny. She then sucks hard on Jenny's aching bundle of nerves and Ahmanet cums hard into Ahmenet's mouth.

"Ohh fuck, Ahmanet. Yes. Fuck yes!"., is what Jenny moans out as she cums. And then once Ahmanet has helped Jenny ride out her rather intense orgasm, she licks and kisses her way back up Jenny's body and she then kisses her lips once more, letting her taste herself on her lips and they moan out lustfully. They cuddle into each other and then both Ahmenet and Jenny just lay bed and bask in each others closeness and warmth.

And when they have both slightly recovered from both of their rather intense orgasms, Jenny pulls her bed covers over the two of them and they cuddle even tighter into each other and as they fall asleep into each others arms, they share one last kiss and then they confess their true feelings to one another and then they say their, "I love you's"., and then they finally fall asleep. And both Jenny and Ahmanet will be very surprised by what the very next day holds for them and the next days's events will forever change their lives for the better.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well, there all of y'all go, the re-written second chapter. And I hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it. I'll have the third and final chapter re-written and posted either later tonight or sometime tomorrow. And that's all that I wanted to tell all of y'all. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Jenny Helps Ahmenet: Part: 3

AN: Hey, y'all. Here is the re-written third and final chapter The Mummy: Jenny And Ahmanet: The Living Mummy. I have decided to go ahead and post it tonight. I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: She smiles softly as she sees how cute and adorable while laying on her side, and with a content smile gracing her beautiful pale skinned features. And then Jenny leaves Ahmenet's room and then she goes to the bathroom to get ready for bed seeing as how it was pretty late at night already. After she has finished putting Ahmanet to bed, she then walks into her bathroom to get ready for bed and the first thing that she does is that she strips herself completely naked and then she gets into her shower.

She then turns the water on and then she steps into the spray of water to get both her long blonde hair and her body wet. Once that both her hair and body are wet, she grabs her soap and then she lathers up both her hair and body. And then when she is finished soaping up, she then steps back into the spray of water and then she washes off all of the soap off her and then right afterward, Jenny turns off water in the shower. And then she grabs the shower towel that she always has laying over the shower rod. She then uses her towel to dry off both her long blonde hair and her body, and then she hangs the towel back over the shower rod.

She then gets out of the shower and then she walks out of her bathroom and then into the bedroom while she is still completely naked. And once she is inside of her bedroom, she goes to the dresser and she quickly finds her night clothes, which consists of a pair of shorts and an old university t-shirt. And when Jenny is finally finished getting dressed in her night clothes, she then walks out of her bedroom and then she walks into the hallway. And she then makes her way to her front door. She then locks her front door, because she had forgotten to lock it earlier when she had first carried Ahmenet into her flat. And then afterward, she makes her way back to her bedroom.

Jenny decides to leave her bedroom door both unlocked and open just in case, Ahmenet needs her help or something. She then gets onto her bed and then she slips right under bed covers and she then lays her head on her pillow. And it actually doesn't take her very long to fall asleep. And what Jenny doesn't realize that the next few days and even the next few years will be very interesting times for both her and Ahmanet What she also doesn't know is the quite beautiful impact that the two women will have on each other and the rest of their lives as well.

xxxxxx

It's been four months since Jenny and Ahmanet had gotten together and became a couple. Jenny and Ahmanet had talked about it and they had both decided that she should come to the Prodigium for tests as to why she had mysteriously disappeared out of the high tech sarcophagus that she was placed in after Nick had defeated her well over four months ago previously. And at the end of the tests, the conclusion was that that they had no idea. Possibly someone who knows how to use black magic. Or something similar enough to it. And after all of the tests were concluded, Jenny and Ahmanet had returned back home to their now shared apartment.

And both women were now in bed and Jenny couldn't sleep, but her girlfriend of almost seven months was cuddled against her side with both of her arms and legs wrapped her and Jenny is in the exact same position as Ahmenet is in at this very moment. She just couldn't stop her sleepless mind from wandering. And what she couldn't stop thinking about is Nick. Nick and his best friend Chris had shown up at the Prodigium to help her and Ahmenet after they had both heard the news of them becoming a couple. They were in fact both very happy for the new couple.

Once the reunion was over, both Nick and Chris had told Dr. Jekyll of their findings, which had actually mounted to nothing. And after that, Nick and Chris had rejoined the army and both men are currently on a tour in Egypt. Jenny shakes her head to clear her mind of any and all thoughts of her work and Nick and Chris and she then shuffles even closer to Ahmanet and it's not too long later that she falls asleep with thoughts Ahmante going through her mind.

It's only a few hours later when she wakes up to find Ahmenet and herself are both fully naked that her girlfriend is on top of her, her left hand on her left breast and she's using right hand to slowly run her fingers up and down her glistening wet slit, while her lips are busy pleasuring her right breast and nipple and Ahmenet is roughly rubbing her own dripping wet pussy on Jenny's now cum covered left thigh that Ahmenet had been roughly grinding herself against for the past few minutes and she was close to cumming now since had woken up pretty damn horny.

And she certainly can't stop the moans and whimpers of Ahmenet falling from her parted lips as her girlfriend continued to pleasure her. And it wasn't but a few seconds later when both women cum at the same while moaning each others name. And once their orgasms had subsided, Ahmenet leans up and she captures Jenny's lips in a searing kiss full of her love and lust for her. They both pull away from their kiss and they smile lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Ahmanet, that was absolutely amazing. But I wish that you would have woken me up for it though. You must have been pretty horny then, huh?.", Jenny asks her and Ahmenet looks away from Jenny and she blushes hard. A wry smirk spreads itself across Jenny's lips and she surprises Ahmanet when she flips them over and she is now on top of Ahmenet instead of the other way around and Ahmanet lets out a small yelp as she is flipped over with Jenny fully on top of her with their breasts and pussies touching.

Jenny loves the way that Ahmanet reacts to her touch and she can't wait to have her writhing and cumming underneath her. Jenny smirks sexily at her once more and Ahmanet is blushing even harder and redder than she was earlier.

She leans down and she kisses her hard and passionate, slipping her tongue between her lips when Ahmanet parts them for her entry and Ahmenet then returns her kiss just as hard and passionate. Their tongues slide against one another's and they both moan out in both lust and pleasure at the feeling of their tongues against each other's tongues. They pull away a few minutes later for much-needed air and they then rest their foreheads against each other's and they stare lovingly at each other. A few minutes later, Ahmanet remembers Jenny's earlier question.

"Jenny, my answer to your question is yes, I was pretty horny and I still am. I just couldn't help myself. It's been a few days since the last time that we had last made love to each other and I just couldn't keep my hands off of you. Please don't be mad at me, my love.", Ahmanet says with a look of guilt crossing her beautiful face and Jenny can't help but lean down towards Ahmenet's lips and kiss her sweetly.

"Ahmanet, I can never hate you. Just next time, wake me up. Okay?.", Jenny says to her and Ahmenet nods her head happily. Ahmanet then leans up towards Jenny and she kisses her and Jenny lets her control their kiss before she takes over and she then pulls away from Ahmanet's kiss-swollen lips, only to kiss her way down her neck and throat and from there to her breasts.

A minute later, she uses both of her hands to gently palm both of Ahmanet's beautiful and bountiful breasts. She takes her nipples between her fingers of each hand and she pulls and twists them gently at first and then roughly, just how Ahmenet likes it. Ahmanet moans loudly then when Jenny leans down towards Ahmenet's right breast and she takes the hard nubbin into her mouth. She then swirls her tongue around it and she starts to flick her tongue across her nipple slowly at first and then she does it faster.

And Ahmenet starts to moan and whimper Jenny's name loudly. And then she starts to suck on her nipple softly and then harder. Jenny continues to pleasure her right breast for a few more minutes before she licks and kisses her way over to her left breast and she gives her left breast the exact same treatment that she had just gave to her right breast. A few minutes later, she pulls away from both of Ahmanet's breasts and she starts to lick and kiss her way down Ahmanet's body, taking her time by kissing at her well-defined abs and stomach.

When she gets down to her belly button, she dips her tongue inside and Ahmenet can't help the giggles that escape past her kiss-swollen lips. Jenny then continues her way down to Ahmanet's drenched cunt and she settles herself between Ahmanet's shapely legs. She grabs both of her thighs and she then leans down towards her girlfriend soaking pussy and she swipes her tongue up and down her wet slit and Ahmenet moans loudly at the feeling of Jenny's very talented tongue gliding along her wet folds. She grips and twists the bed sheets beneath her writhing body and she lets out a string of moans and Jenny's name that has her own cum from her soaking wet cunt dripping down between her legs.

"Ohh my God, fuck Jenny. Yes, eat my pussy. Ohh Jenny, Jenny. Yes.", Are Ahmenet's moans and Jenny smirks against her girlfriend's heated skin before she starts lapping at her lower lips before she sucks them into her mouth and she sucks on them rather hard and Ahmenet moans loudly before she lets go of Ahmanet's lower lips with a pop and she then licks and kisses her way up to Ahmanet's hard and aching clit, which she laps at softly and then harder.

Ahmanet mewls low in her throat and when Jenny latches her lips around her clit and she then starts to slide three fingers of her right hand up and down her glistening wet slit. Jenny lines up her three fingers with Ahmanet's entrance and she then slides all three fingers into her and Ahmenet nearly screams out her pleasure. And she starts thrusts her three fingers in and out softly and then harder.

"Ohhh shit. Fuck yes, Jenny. Fuck me.", Ahmanet moans out loudly and Jenny smirks around Ahmenet's aching bundle of nerves and she sucks hard on her clit a when she thrusts her three fingers harder and she reaches her g-spot, Ahmenet screams Jenny's name loudly. And Jenny spends several long moments helping Ahmenet ride out her rather intense orgasm. And then a few minutes later, Jenny pulls her three fingers out of Ahmenet wet pussy and she pulls her mouth away from her quite sensitive bundle of nerves.

She licks and kisses her way back up her body and she kisses her when she reaches her lips and Ahmenet returns her kiss softly. And a few minutes later, Ahmanet flips them both over and she is now on top of her girlfriend instead of the other way around. "It's my turn now to make you cum.", Ahmanet says seductively and Jenny smiles lustfully at Ahmenet and returns her lustful smile with one of her very own and then they spend the rest of the night making sweet love to each other. And later that night, several hours later after their lovemaking, they are now cuddled against each other sleeping peacefully in the

xxx-Epilogue-xxx

Jenny and Ahmanet had gotten married several years later and they are very happy. Everything had turned well for them both. Nick and Chris had actually started dating about a year before Jenny and Ahmanet had gotten married and they are also very happy.

xxx-End Of Epilogue-xxx

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well, there all of y'all go, the re-written third and final chapter The Mummy: Jenny And Ahmanet: The Living Mummy. I had decided to re-write and post this final chapter earlier than I had originally said. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
